justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustAnotherQueen/Just Dance Games (REVIEWS)
Just Dance This game did so much wrong, but it's not all bad. My main complaints are the low quality backgrounds. They're all very basic, and even the remakes keep them looking very basic. Additionally, the interface is just awful. It looked completely dated, even by 2009 standards. The tracklist, while short, was strong, however. The majority of the songs were not covered, recognisable, and there were no songs created by Ubisoft or random stock songs no one has heard about. That being said, it included songs from the past, and what was the present, so there was a good amount of variety. If you're competitive, the game really becomes unenjoyable when you consider that it's only on Wii, so the motion tracking is heavily inaccurate. Additionally, with the lack of an online store, or alternate versions, this game barely has any replayability factor, however, it did have several different dance modes that you could try. Once you complete all the songs, there's really not much else you can do I would rate this game 2.5/5. Just Dance 2 TBA Just Dance 3 TBA Just Dance 4 Now this game is where things start to get interesting. This is most likely the most work they've ever put into a Just Dance game. They designed a whole new interface, and, as long as you had a Wii U or PS3, it came with a ton of content. They even created dances meant specifically for Sweat mode, which, starting with 2014, became Playlists with calorie counters. The dance quests and Mojo gave it a major replayability factor. With Mojo levels and dance quests being removed in 2014, I felt as if the replayability factor was removed in that game. Just Dance 2014 was a fun game, but JD4 gave you more reasons to keep playing after you had unlocked everything. I used to play until I made every song gold. I prefer JD4's Sweat mode to any other game, any day, due to the High and Low scale thing which helps determine the next song, the Warm Up and Cool Down sections, and the Just Sweat custom routines. However, if you were playing on the Wii, I would say JD2015 and JD3 are better games than this. Wii users on JD4 and JD2014 were missing so much content. JD4 was literally missing several songs featured on every other console. When it came to song selection, I liked it....except "Make The Party (Don't Stop)". You pay $40 for a game...just for it to include an advertisement for another Ubisoft game? Maybe it would've been fine if it were a code-unlockable (buy Rabbid's Land and use the code it comes with to unlock an exclusive Rabbid's song), but instead, it was featured on the main tracklist. However, one thing that really threw me off about this game were the graphics of the routines. Many of these routines had sloppy backgrounds, or backgrounds that were basically empty (Disturbia, Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops), Umbrella, Oops! I Did It Again), and many of them had graphics that resemble a Roblox game (Livin' La Vida Loca, Hot For Me, Hit The Lights). Run The Show even had a background that looked like it was designed in Microsoft Paint. Luckily, some of these songs were remade for future games, like JD2014 and JDWiiU, where the backgrounds were remade to look higher quality. (Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger, What Makes You Beautiful). In conclusion, when it comes to backgrounds, I would even say JD3 had higher quality backgrounds. If you're playing on Wii U, this game gets a solid 4.5 rating, due to the amount of content and the effort put into the game. Half a star was lost, due to Make The Party (Don't Stop), which I consider an in-game advertisement, and the fact that Ubisoft didn't take advantage of HD Graphics on the Wii U, Xbox 360, and PS3 until the next game. On Wii, however, this game would be rated a 4/5, due to it lacking a good amount of the content which was available on other consoles. It still contained a good amount of content compared to newer games, however, once you learned what you were missing, which were most of the alternates and mashups, Domino, and Want U Back, it begins to feel very much like an incomplete game. Luckily, unless you had the PAL version, it did NOT include the Rabbid's song, which saved it from becoming a 3.5 EVERYTHING ELSE IS TBA Category:Blog posts